Star Butterfly
|family = * King River Butterfly (father) * Queen Moon Butterfly (mother) * Blocq Johansen (paternal grandfather) * Unnamed Paternal Grandmother * Unnamed Paternal Great-Grandparents (deceased) * Lump Johansen (paternal uncle) * Unnamed Paternal Aunt * Rock Johansen (cousin) * Lazlo Marmalade (maternal grandfather; deceased) * Comet Butterfly (maternal grandmother; deceased) * Azul Saint (maternal great-grandfather; deceased) * Estrella Butterfly (maternal great-grandmother; deceased) * Etheria Butterfly (maternal great-aunt) |friends = |enemies = Ludo (former arch-enemy) Toffee (deceased) Meteora Butterfly (formerly) |type of hero = Dimension-Traveling Magician |size = 300 }} Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist and the heroine of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, owing her name to the title. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of monsters. Since season 1, she was living with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family until the end of season 2, when she returns to her Mewni home dimension after knowing the return of villainous Toffee, threatening her kingdom. As the series progress,with Marco at her side as her noble squire, she begins to grow and know more about the truth of her family´s origins and tries to maintain the order of Mewni. She is voiced by Eden Sher in the English version of the cartoon, and by Monica Vulcano in the Italian version of the cartoon. Personality Star is a energetic and friendly girl so she loves having fun, and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she hasn't met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always puts a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much that she'll sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance to people who don't take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although Star treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she's usually brutal towards her enemies. She sometimes chews on the top of the wand, in somewhat of a tic. Star has coulrophobia (fear of clowns) but by "Royal Pain," she seems to have gotten over it, since there was a clown creature in her room, and she didn't seem to mind it. In "Sleep Spells", it's revealed that Star has issues with her mother. As of Season 3, Star has learned the lessons to be a proper Queen, and thus is more mature in the process. Appearance Star is a girl of medium height. She has long blonde hair down to her knees, and posh pearl pink hearts as cheeks and has big blue eyes. Usually, she wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, though she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles. While Star has many different outfits, she mainly wears three recurring outfits: *She has a seafoam green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and bottom, and a cute light purple squid design on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. *She has a turquiose, sleeveless dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on her left side towards the bottom. She also wears light seagreen and bluish green-striped stockings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. *She has a sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a peach-colored line, and a red line that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue stockings that are dark blue at the top and becoming lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue legwarmers. Trivia *Star is not qualified as a Disney Princess despite her status. *Her voice actress, Eden Sher, is known for interpreted Sue Heck in The Middle. Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Contradictory Category:Fairies Category:Tragic Category:Summoners Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Martial Artists Category:Nurturer Category:The Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Amazons Category:Famous Category:Rescuers Category:Princess Warriors Category:Narrators Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Selfless Category:Optimists Category:Revived Category:Possessors Category:Adventurers Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tricksters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Kindness Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Defectors Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens